


food/feast

by AllegraBanner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020, food/feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner
Summary: Tsukiyama eats with a knife and fork.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417
Kudos: 4





	food/feast

Tsukiyama eats with a knife and fork.

Other ghouls mock him for this. Rize is especially notable, what with her attitude towards her own meals.

_"If it fits on a plate, it's not for me."_

He admires her, in a strange sort of way. She's freer than he ever remembers being, and not afraid of consequence.

He guesses that was what lead to her end.

A shame, really. Someone so alive to perish under the weight of things she couldn't hope to control.

It sometimes seemed like she was privy to a revelation that only a select few could hear. He's come across no other like her since their first and only meeting, but he thinks about the life she lead and finds himself so wrapped up in her truth that sometimes, he forgets his lie.

Eye colour doesn't change the taste when it comes to human flesh. Muscle doesn't either; only the texture. Sweat doesn't matter once he reaches the inside, and sometimes he feels the charade slipping.

Ghouls in high society like to pretend that there's a distinction between the taste of different ethnic groups, but in the corner of their minds they all know the truth.

Humans taste the same.

He lies, he thinks, because the truth is too harsh to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633280982067396609/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-29


End file.
